In recent years, various types of electronic devices, such as a personal digital assistant, improved in functionality have been developed. Such an electronic device includes connection terminals, such as a charging terminal, a card terminal, and a headphone jack, mounted thereon. Such a connection terminal is located in an opening in a housing of the electronic device, and the opening is closed with a removable terminal cover.
Such a terminal cover may be molded by a double molding method using a first resin and a second resin.